


Are you okay?

by picante_chica



Series: Ateez college au [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Skater Yeosang, Swearing, cuts and bruises, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Seonghwa just wanted to study peacefully, but a cute boy changed his plans.





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple parts of this au and then forgot about it,,, so I decided to come back to it

Seonghwa was sitting on a park bench. It was his Saturday tradition to go outside and get some sun. This Saturday he had found a shady park bench and was taking notes on a book for his philosophy class. Well, pretending to take notes. He was very distracted by a cute boy with pink hair who was trying to do some kind of trick on his skateboard. He was biting back giggles every time the boy messed up. In addition to his bubblegum pink hair, the boy was wearing a thrasher shirt and dark ripped jeans with a flannel around his waist. There was a black beanie tucked into the pocket of his jeans to complete his look. His hair had obviously been tucked underneath the beanie earlier because it was messy. Seonghwa watched as the boy attempted his jump again…and completely ate shit. Seonghwa jumped up, dropping his book carelessly, and ran over to the boy.

“Oh my god, are you alright?”

The boy groaned, blinking his eyes open slowly,”yeah, just damaged my pride.”

Seonghwa giggled at the boy’s remark. He reached a hand out to help the boy to his feet. The boy grimaced in pain as he stood.

“Do you want to come back to my dorm? I can give you some peroxide or something?”

The boy’s cheeks flushed,”sure. Uh, I’m Yeosang by the way.”

“Seonghwa,” he replied, shaking Yeosang’s hand exaggeratedly.

He helped Yeosang back to his dorm, which luckily wasn’t very far from the park. When they walked into the dorm, he set his book down on the desk by the door and called out for San. There was no response so he told Yeosang that San was probably out with his friends. He sat Yeosang on his bathroom counter.

“Uh, I’m a philosophy major, so I’m not actually much help for medical situations. I’ll try my best though,” his voice was awkward and tense,”Can you take your pants off? So I can look at your knees! Sorry, that sounded really weird, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Yeosang’s cheeks flushed again, but he nodded. He toed off his vans and wiggled out of his pants. He looked at the wall behind Seonghwa in embarrassment. Seonghwa felt equally as awkward, seeing someone he had just met in only his boxers. Especially because he found Yeosang extremely attractive. He focused his attention on Yeosang’s legs, Yeosang’s pretty legs. They weren’t very long, but they were well muscled with a light spattering of dark hair. His knees were scraped and bleeding and there were fading yellow bruises splotched here and there. Probably from all his reckless skateboarding, Seonghwa figured. Seonghwa focused on the fresh scrapes, dabbing peroxide on them first and listening to Yeosang hiss at the sting. He dug around under the sink looking for bandaids. 

“Would you like hello kitty or Sesame Street?”

“Hello kitty please,” Yeosang said happily.

Seonghwa smiled up at him, getting more comfortable with every moment. He covered Yeosang’s scrapes with the pink kitten covered bandages, being as gentle as possible. He pressed a kiss to each knee out of habit. His mother used to kiss his scrapes and bruises, and he always did the same whenever San got hurt, so he automatically pressed kisses to any injuries to make them feel better. Yeosang didn’t seem to be expecting the motherly gesture and he blinked down at Seonghwa in surprise. It was Seonghwa’s turn to blush now.

“Sorry, force of habit I guess.”

“N-no, it’s fine. It was really cute actually,” Yeosang mumbled.

Seonghwa bit his lip, finally making eye contact with Yeosang,”Do you maybe want to go out for coffee sometime?”

Yeosang smiled,”yeah. I’d really like that.”

Then the door slammed open and San walked in,”Bro, what the fuck. At least send me a text if you’re gonna fuck someone in the room.”

He looked at Yeosang again and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Pwease leave kudos and comments if you liked it <3


End file.
